Wish you a happy married life
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: The story doesn't begin when they kiss at the ceremony. No it begins when she was in love? Or maybe when he turned out to be a cold-hearted husband? Or maybe just from the day she was born. Find out your answers in this story of her life...or maybe his. She runs away..why? She was in a relation? A child..whose? Plz Read and Review! (This is my life but I have made up the future)
1. Chapter 1: The ceremony

**Wish you a happy married life**

**Chapter 1: The ceremony**  
><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I walked down the aisle, with my father, in the dress with a dramatic high collar, cummerbund waist, full skirt and veil that was 90 yards of tulle with gorgeous topper. Once we reached the altar, father placed my hand on his hand and told him to take good care of me and went to take a sit next to mother.

"Good morning and welcome. Sesshomaru and Rin are so glad to have you here on this beautiful summer day—before we begin I'd like to ask you all to make sure your cell phones, beepers, handheld gaming devices, and iPads are all on silent." announced the priest. _Sesshomaru, so that is his name.  
><em>"Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration of that magic, and that is why we are here today. We are gathered together to be overjoyed for, and with, Rin and Sesshomaru, who are so wonderfully suited to one another that it is a pure delight for the rest of us to see how happy two people can be. They are the example of the love that in its light-heartedness dissolves the notion of love as hard work. They are the promise of possibility, the expectation of joyful surprise. We are here to celebrate, witness, honor, dance, laugh, sing, eat, and be glad because these two kids have found their true love.

Divine light that illuminated our hearts and gives life to each cell of our being, we give thanks for the love that has gathered us together in this place, and especially for the beautiful, heartwarming love that Sesshomaru and Rin have chosen this day to consecrate in marriage. For all the beauty that you have bestowed upon them we give great thanks, for their open hearts and loving spirits, for their wisdom in choosing to love, for their willingness to walk on the path of true love, with all its joys and burdens and lessons. Bless them now with your joyful abundant radiance, so that the words they say, the feelings that beautifully transform them in these moments, and the dreams that they dare to dream can be lived out in their marriage."And now Sesshomaru and Rin have asked Inuyasha, to do a reading of Ephesians chapter 4 verses 1-6."

"Feh..." I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "As a prisoner for the Lord, then, I urge you to live a life worthy of the calling you have received. Be completely humble and gentle; be patient, bearing with one another in love. Make every effort to keep the unity of the Spirit through the bond of peace. There is one body and one Spirit, just as you were called to one hope when you were called; one Lord, one faith, one baptism; one God and Father of all, who is over all and through all and in all." read Inuyasha.

And the the priest began again,"Marriage is a special place, the sheltered environment in which we can endlessly explore ourselves in the presence of another and in which we can offer the possibility of true reflection of another.

As the writer Richard Bach has so beautifully stated, 'A soul mate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are; we can be loved for who we are and not for who we're pretending to be. Each unveils the best part of the other. No matter what else goes wrong around us, with that one person we're safe in our own paradise. Our soul mate is someone who shares our deepest longings, our sense of direction… Our soul mate is the one who makes life come to life.'

Marriage is the incubator of love, the protected environment in which a love that is personal and touching and real can grow and, as a consequence of that growth, develop in us our highest capabilities as loving human beings. We are each still and always growing, and when we marry, we promise not only our own growth, but also our willingness to witness and withstand the ongoing growth of another human being. That is because in marrying we promise to love not only as we feel right now, but also as we intend to feel. In marriage we say not only, 'I love you today,' but also, 'I promise to love you tomorrow, the next day, and always.'

We as Sesshomaru and Rin's community witness this expression of love in Sesshomaru's personal actions in support of Rin. In Rin's personal actions in support of Sesshomaru. And each displays their respect and support for the other's passions when doing joint activities they treasure.

We will now have Rin's best friend read 1 Corinthians chapter 13."

"If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecyand can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror;then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." read my best friend.

**"**Enfolded in joy, inhabited by hope, bathed in the infinite spectrum of light that is love, may you always be infused with it and beautifully illuminated by it. May every desire you have for your love be fulfilled, and may you be given the vision with which to clearly behold one another, the listening with which to perceive one another most genuinely, and the endless generosity of spirit with which to nourish one another's soul and sweetly keep the promises you make here today.

Rin and Sesshomaru, I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong dedication to love and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely." continued the priest,"Do you Sesshomaru Taisho, take Rin Tamayori Mugthalana Elizabeth Allet Rankotsu, to be your beloved spouse, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Jamie and support her, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love her completely, to console and comfort herduring difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with her, to share with her life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with her, and to cherish_ her_, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Sesshomaru.

The priest turned to me and asked, "Do you Rin Tamayori Mugthalana Elizabeth Allet Rankotsu, take Sesshomaru Taisho, to be your beloved husband, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Sesshomaru and support him, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with him, to share with him life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do?" I said slightly rising my voice but luckily no one noticed it was a question.

Sesshomaru and Rin have chosen to say the traditional vows.

May I have the rings. Sesshomaru and Rin's rings are an external and visible sign of the internal and spiritual bond of love which unites their two hearts. May they serve as a seal of the vows Sesshomaru and Rin have made to one another. Bless these rings, symbols of eternity, beauty and strength. Bless the couple who give them and wear them—may they ever live in harmony, unity, love, and happiness from this day forward.

"Sesshomaru, please repeat after me." said the priest.

"I,Sesshomaru Taisho, take you,Rin Tamayori Mugthalana Elizabeth Allet Rankotsu, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."said the priest and Sesshomaru repeated after him.

"Rin please repeat after me."said the priest.

"I, Rin Tamayori Mugthalana Elizabeth Allet Rankotsu, take you, Sesshomaru Taisho, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." said the priest with me repeating after him.

"Sesshomaru and Rin, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married! You may now kiss!"

He looked down at me with an expressionless face and kissed me lightly for 15 seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first story I made this year, 2015. I hope you enjoyed. Plz Review! Thnx! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Milady

**Wish you a happy married life**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Milady  
>Rin POV<strong>

The door opened...

_Magnificent!_ The lights shimmered and danced about crystal chandelier making the whole room shine like outside. The room, itself, was decorated in red; from the pure red carpet to the dark red curtains. In front of me and Sesshomaru-sama was about 300 hundred people dressed in servant outfits.

"Welcome Lady of the Western Lady." They all said in union as the bowed down.

"Thank you."

"Rin, this is all the people who are to serve you and help you with your needs."

He turned and looked at a women who stepped forward and told everyone, " You may all leave the Lady and Lord."

Once everyone left she turned to me and said,"Come on Lady Rin! Your room is on the 4th floor!"

I turned to smile at Sesshomaru and left his side.

"Hai!" I said before followed the woman, up the right flight of stairs. Apparently, Sesshomaru...I mean, "Lord Sesshomaru thinks that no human is worthy of his grace and respect, of being his wife or mate"that is what I found when I searched up his name on internet. I didn't believe it all until he decided that my bed chamber would be on the Eastern side of the house and his on Western side...even though we were of the same floor...same corridor he didn't even let me have his room or at least opposite his. _Gosh... What kind of husband will do that? He would._

Only if I didn't marry this guy and married the man I loved...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

It was our 10th anniversary since we first met. It was a romantic evening. Everything was romantic... the trees, the sky, the stars, the setting sun...Everything!

Looking away from the crescent moon, only to find my love.

"Love." he whispered as he stood beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yes?"

The next question shocked me..."Will you be mine...forever...as my wife?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"If only..." I whispered unconsciously.<p>

"If only what, milady?" asked the woman.

"Oh...um..if only I knew your name." I said.

"My name is Chujitsuna, milady." she said quietly.

"Nice name...Chujitsuna...meaning loyal. Lovely! Nice to meet you." I said, holding out a hand. She hesitated before shaking my arm. Before, I knew it we reached my room.

"Thank you Chujitsuna-chan!"

"It is my job, milady. I'm your personal maid. Call me if you need anything." she said before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I said, making her turn back to me, " I used to do sword fighting and archery before I was married. Is there anyway I can do these here?"

"You arrange meeting for you with General Subarashi. You may ask him." she said before she left. Whoa this place is weird the General calls himself Subarashi meaning Amazing and this maid called Chujisuna meaning loyal. _Even if that was their names how would the their parents know they are going to be amazing or loyal. There is something very weird going on here._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Plz Read and Review.**

**Updated: 31/01/2015**

**Words: 538**


	3. Chapter 3: Always been

**Wish you a happy married life**

**Chapter 3: Always been**  
><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I sat in my study finishing my duties as a Lady.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Chujitsuna came in and walked towards me. "I am sorry to disturb you, milady. I was just was wondering if you needed help. It is sure a lot of stuff."

"I've been doing these jobs since I was 6." I replied.

"Okay but..."

"After all I AM The Lady of the West and South. Not only that I'm a princess too! So I should not burden you. Also I'm already done!" I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm passing my boundaries but I can't just stop my curiosity." She said with her head down.

"Go on ahead Chui-chan! You don't need any formalities with me."

"I was wondering how you got married to the Lord? What was your life like? I wanted to know everything! But please tell me as much as you want to." she said, excitedly.

"I have always been a Tamayorian princess, the Southern Lady and the future Lady of the West, since birth! You may think, why did the Western Lady title have be there? Well, our grandfathers promised each other that if one of them had a daughter they will marry the girl of to the other's son. Well, unfortunately none of them had daughters apart from the Lord's aunt, but she was said to be dead. During to that the promise was carried down to us. I was born on Sesshomaru's eleventh birthday. Three days later my older brother was killed by Kagura, people thought I meant bad luck and abandoned me. I was left grow up with an Indian family in the UK. My brothers used to come and visit, while Sesshomaru stayed there and loved me very sincerely.  
>When I was nearly 8 years old, I started going out with this boy called Otoni. I felt bad for not telling Sesshomaru, who I thought was my older brother. So on the day he left for university I told him. He simply told me to cut the relationship and he explained to me how we were arranged to get married. Years later when I was 13 years old my friends told me I shouldn't get married to Sessho.<br>When I was 16,I just went along with my friends. One day, I told Sesshomaru that I needed some space and that I should go out with whoever I want. I told him he could too and we promised we will stay virgin for each other. I returned to Japan and since then I started going out with Kohaku." I explianed.

"Who is Kohaku? How did you meet him? Where is he now?" asked Chujitsuna.

"Kohaku and I were children when we first became friends. We were 8 years old. Kohaku had a heart disease and he was treated by a cardiologist who happened to be my father. One day, Kohaku and I overhear that Kohaku will not live past the age of 20 due to his condition. However,our friendship grows and Kohaku became my first love. When we were out on my house balcony, when he asked if I would become his bride, when we were twenty..."before I could tell her the rest there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Dinners ready, milady. You will have to go to sleep straight after...you have a long day tomorrow, milady." said the maid. Then she served the dinner.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." I told Chujitsuna.

"Okay milady. I shall take my leave." with that I was left in the room alone with my food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chap! ;) HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!  
><strong>

**Updated: 14/02/2015  
>Words: 652<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Kohaku

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 4: Kohaku**  
><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I woke up in the morning by the sunlight and noise though out the house. I saw a tall person standing in front of the window, but I suddenly closed my eyes before I could figure out who it was.

"You are awake,"I heard a male voice say. Somehow it was familiar. Very familiar.

"Hmm...I'm awake." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Milady, get up...QUICK!"I heard Chujitsuna shout. With that I shot up straight.

"What is it, Chui-chan?"

"The Lord is here." _What?! _My eyes shot open within seconds to see two sets of golden eyes looking at me. One was calm yet vicious and they belonged to...Sesshomaru!

I jumped of the bed and bowed slightly before saying, "Greetings mi lord."

"Greetings." said the deep voice of his.

"May I ask you one thing mi lord?"I asked.

"Hn."

"What brings you here?"I asked,"mi lord."

"I do not have anything to deal with today, also I wish to give you approval of doing sword fighting. After your training you are to return here and I'll tell you my other reason."he said.

"Mi lord, you have improved you social skills very much." I said before following Chujitsuna to walk in closet.

**Time passes...**

Soon I was dressed like a onna-bugeisha and was carrying my three precious swords. The twin blade Yakuta and Akuta and the most powerful sword out them...the Onikirimaru. I was ready to fight! Today was my first day so the General wants to know my strengths and weaknesses. Opposite me was a demon named Jaken.

First of all Jaken runs and tries to attack me on my neck. I step out and I take Onikirimaru out, then rolled back his sword. At the same time I step to the side and push his sword back to his neck. He falls back and I push his sword in making blood slowly flow from his neck. I take my sword and stabbed it into his heart and pulled my sword back out before I sheathed it.

"That was a quick battle. At this rate you could kill 720 opponents in an hour, if you survive. The only weakness I see is that you get carried away with that katana of your. I know Onikirimaru is a very evil katana so don't let it over power or there would be great consequences." said the voice behind.

"I should have known...well thank you Sesshomaru-sama...I mean sensei."

"Hn. Your training will start tomorrow."

"Hai."

**After I returned to my bedchamber...**

I returned with Chujitsuna only to see Sesshomaru reached before me.

"May I know the main reason of your arrival mi lord?"I inquired.

"Hn. I would to like to know more about Kohaku...Chujitsuna told me about it." I turn to look at Chujitsuna, who now was looking at the floor. I sighed and started my speech.

"Kohaku had a heart disease and he was treated by a cardiologist who happened to be my father. One day, Kohaku and I overhear that Kohaku will not live past the age of 20 due to his condition. However,our friendship grows and Kohaku became my first love. When we were out on my house balcony, when he asked if I would become his bride, when we were twenty.

Time passed, Kohaku and I have grown up and are attending junior high school, but our love for each other remains unchanged. However, Kohaku, who knew his days are numbered, wanted to push away his feelings for me and distance himself from me, because he cannot stand to see me cry or hurt me more than he already has. He decided to attend an elite high school, which Kohaku thought that I cannot go into.

To his surprise, I managed to go into that school and had actually done well enough in the school's entrance examination that I became the 1st year student body representative. I scolded him in front of everyone in the school hall, when I should have been making my welcome speech. I told him that even if he wanted to abandon me, it will not happen in a 100,000 years. Therefore, we became known to the school as lovers.

I then met Kou, who likes her and asked her to be his girlfriend. However, I refused. On the other hand, he met Teru, his old elementary school classmate and friend, and I got jealous when he spent a lot of time visiting her. Kohaku and I broke up briefly. Teru died the next day.

Kohaku then issued Kou a challenge- they would run a 100-meter race, with the loser backing off from me. Kou accepted the challenge but Kohaku wins, and came to find me for a date. That day, Kou went out of the school at the same time as we did, and was knocked down by a van as he rushed across a train crossing. Then, Kohaku was informed that he had a suitable heart donor. Later, I found out that the donor was the now brain-dead Kou, and tried to hide the fact from Kohaku. However, Kohaku eventually found out and refused the donation. At the same time, Kou's family saw that Kou had shed tears, and decided that there might be a miracle, and refused the donation as well. I begged them many times, but they still refused to budge.

Later, Kohaku suffered a heart attack. He was rushed to hospital, and the doctor did not give him much chance of living. While he slept, I prayed that he could have just a short time more to live, and he got a miraculous recovery, and surprised me. He took me on our 'honeymoon', visiting many places. Finally, at the field where we shared our first kissed, Kohaku told me that he was very lucky and was happy with his life and gave me a letter that he had done when he was eight.

Upon our arrival back to the hospital, Kohaku suffered another heart attack.." I tried to stop my tears from falling. "...despite the efforts of the doctor...he died. I went to the roof and opened his letter, which told everyone to be happy when he was gone. I was unable to fulfill our wish." One tear rolled down my cheeks.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru lifted from his spot and pulled me into a hug.

"Rrrin." he purred.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review. I'm in need of ideas! If I don't get any I might as well end this story here. :'(  
><strong>

**Words: 1,133  
>Updated: 1802/2015**


	5. Chapter 5: A strange dream

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 5: A strange dream  
>Normal POV<strong>

After Chujitsuna was told to leave Sesshomaru carried Rin to bed and they cuddled up together. Soon they fell asleep only to have the same dream...

_"Sesshomaru-sama? Can I come with you?" Rin inquired softly, still staring at his back._

_"You can't, Rin," he spoke flatly, still not able to look at her. "You cannot come with me."_

_Rin took a few steps backward, staring at the back of her Lord in disbelief, terror rapidly tearing into her heart. Rin could feel the strength leaving her legs and she turned her back towards Sesshomaru, dropping to her knees in the already wet grass. It didn't matter now anyway. Nothing mattered. Sesshomaru had made his choice, and it was the choice that Rin was not allowed to come with him. The one thing she'd dreaded to hear. The one thing that would either make or break her. She should have prepared herself for this, but she hadn't and now she was cracking, breaking into a thousand tiny shards, much like the Shikon no Tama had years and years ago. The orb had rolled out of her hands and into the grass always away._

_The young woman knew that it was possible she may not be able to go with him, but Rin had gotten her hopes up over nothing. It was probably just as she feared. He'd found somebody else. Rin's eyes began burning and filling with relentless tears and she could no longer hold them back. Rin allowed herself to cry, but tried not to let herself by heard by his keen hearing. It just couldn't be helped now. Her whole world, her reason for living had just came crashing down around her. Rin could no longer control the flood of emotions that poured into her like a rapid waterfall._

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes painfully, keeping himself turned away from Rin and then re-opened them as the scent of rain invaded his senses as well as the scent of salt...Rin's tears. Rin... He had made her cry. Did she truly long for him that much? He did not understand why when she had friends here and was safe. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to see the young woman collapsed onto her knees, weeping quietly and another pang filled his heart. "Rin, why do you cry?" The daiyoukai inquired gently. "There is no reason for it, is there?"_

Later that afternoon, Rin woke up feeling warm like she felt years ago. The thing is she knew what or rather who it belonged to...her husband, Sesshomaru. On the other hand Sesshomaru woke up earlier that afternoon, as he didn't sleep much, and waited for his wife to awake. The dream wasn't that nice but it felt familiar to both of them. That's what made them both feel unhappy but of course only Rin looked sad. This did not go unseen by Sesshomaru.

"What troubles you, Rin?" he inquired.

"It's a dream. It had me and you in it. The only difference was the clothing."

"Tell me about it." he ordered.

"I asked you if I can come with you and then you said I can't. I cried. Then you asked me..why I was crying." she explained, surprising Sesshomaru.

"I...I...had the same dream." stated Sesshomaru,"it's odd."

"Sessho...I have a feeling we should talk to Bakuseno, the wise tree yokai."

"Hn." was the only sound Sesshomaru made before heading of with Rin to see the old tree.

* * *

><p>"Bakuseno! I think you know very well why we are here, right?" Rin stated.<p>

"Yes I do."

"So, what is you answer?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Wait! Wait! I need to to know how you looked like in the dream and then I could tell what it is." said Bakuseno.

"Sesshomaru appears handsome and frail-looking at the same time, as a tall and slender young man. He has fair skin with pointy ears, golden eyes with slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. He has a crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. When he uses his Dakkoso three stripes appear on his wrists. Like he is now but he wore something 's armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth. He wears sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama: the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form." described Rin.

"Rin was seen wearing a kimono. One was light pink with dark pink lines, yellow dots and lantern-like patterns on it. She looked exactly the same as now but she had slightly larger eyes." said Sesshomaru.

"All that you saw was something that happened about 500 years ago in the feudal era." said Bakuseno.

"Huh? What?" the couple asked in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sry for the late update! I was sick! Hope you enjoy the chap. I have finished the next chap but I won't upload if you don't review! Ha ha!**

**Words: 963**  
><strong>Updated: 0303/2015**


	6. Chapter 6: History

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 6: History  
>Normal POV<strong>

The tree sighed before telling them the story," I'll only tell you this once, so listen carefully. This only about Rin and Sesshomaru in the past. He was the son of the Inu no Taisho and another dog Daiyokai. He saw his father as the ultimate opponent, wishing to defeat him in combat and take his two legendary swords, Tessaiga and So'unga. He talked with his father following the battle with Ryukotsusei, demanding the two swords be handed over to him. However, when questioned if he had anyone to protect, Sesshomaru told his father that he did not. After his father died to protect his new hanyou half-brother, Inuyasha, and his human mother, Sesshomaru began hating them. He was given the Tenseiga instead of the other two swords to eventually teach him compassion."

"Sesshomaru, dissatisfied with his sword, Tenseiga, wishes to have the old, absent-minded sword smith Totosai make him a new one. The unwilling Totosai has Inuyasha defend him, causing the brothers to fight. Totosai reveals the heritage of Sesshomaru's sword before creating a diversion to allow Inuyasha and the rest of his companions to escape. Soon after leaving Inuyasha and his companions, Totosai is attacked by Sesshomaru. Once again, Inuyasha battles his brother as Totosai's protector, but must now face Sesshomaru's newest defense: a dragon's arm. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continue to duel for possession of Tessaiga, both brothers discover the unexpected power of their respective inheritances, as Inuyasha discovers the true power of his sword, and Sesshomaru, who called his sword useless, is saved by his father's heirloom. After the fight, an orphaned human child, Rin, attempts to nurse the injured Sesshomaru back to health. Though he initially tries to scare her off, she returns to him, heartened at the smallest show of interest. She's mauled to death by some of Koga's wolves, while trying to return to him and Sesshomaru was initially going to ignore her, but moved by curiosity and prompted by Tenseiga's pulsing, tests the blade on her - cutting down the minions of hell that have come to collect her soul and restoring her to life. He walks off and Rin follows him, becoming his traveling companion."

"While searching for Naraku, Sesshomaru came across a village under attack by bandits, slaying them once they attack him. Monks arrived shortly after and questioned if he was responsible for attacking the village; Sesshomaru created distraction and left. During his absence, Rin was kidnapped by Ongokuki. Sesshomaru tracks him down, but finds the very same monks he encountered earlier have rescued her and several other children. Knowing that Rin should live with humans, Sesshomaru was willing to allow her to leave, but intervened when the monks refused to let her decide for herself. Holding back, Sesshomaru destroyed their charms and told Rin to follow him if she choose to do so; she did. Sesshomaru is later taken off guard by a question from Rin: "When I die, will you always remember me?" Though masking his true feelings, Sesshomaru says don't say such silly things."

"In effort to strengthen and enhance Tenseiga's powers even further, Sesshomaru visits his mother in search of answers to make a complete Meido. He ventures into Hell after a demon from the underworld grabs Rin and Kohaku; the latter is sill alive - due to the jewel shard in his back - but Rin did not regain consciousness. Sesshomaru felt regret, believing he should never have brought her along and should had left her in a human village; he felt frustration and blamed himself for her death. Sesshomaru's mother offers him a way out of the underworld, which he declines; this offends her. Sesshomaru finds Rin in the grasp of the master of Hell. After he slays the demon he realizes Rin isn't reviving, and states that enhancing and strengthening his sword is not worth the price of Rin's life. Dead bodies in Hell surround them, and with his grief for Rin he uses Tenseiga to purify them. When he returns to the living world with Rin's body, his mother scolds him for thinking he was a god who could control life and death, and tells him Tenseiga can only revive the same person once, and tells him that when his heart wishes to save his "loved one" (in reference to Rin), he must also at that moment feel both sadness and fear; this is what it means for him to have "a compassionate heart."

His mother tells him not to expect her to do this twice, placing the Meido Stone around Rin's neck. Much to his relief and happiness, Rin is revived once more. His mother asks Jaken if Sesshomaru is happy when she revives Rin, and Jaken responds that it most likely he is "extremely so". Sesshomaru could only learn to understand the worth of a life and gain a truly compassionate heart when lost the life that was worth the most to him, and "a compassionate heart" is what is necessary for the one who wields a destructive Tenseiga, which can dispatch enemies to the Meido."

"Sesshomaru left Rin in Kaede's village after defeating Naraku. Sesshomaru visited Rin with gifts each time. During to the wars at the Western lands Sesshomaru wasn't able to come for a few years. Later he was forcefully married to Lady Akako of the South, who was originally Rin's oldest cousin. Sesshomaru didn't want o hurt Rin anymore then before so he left her at the village. After Lady Akako died in battle people found out Rin was the real Lady of the South. Rin was married to Lord Ramayoki of the South by than and had 5 children. Even though, they loved each other more than anything they weren't to be together forever, so they killed themselves. On the day they died a prophecy was foretold." Bakuseno finished before dosing off.

"What was the prophecy?" they both thought out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chap! Thanks to blackacess, Guest, vidanime and meghanmoo for reviewing. And special thanks to Kuramasgirl19769, Sotam and Kamisama no angel for the constant reviews.**

**Words: 1,056**  
><strong>Updated: 0403/2015**


	7. Chapter 7: Prophecy

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 7: Prophecy  
>Rin POV<strong>

We have been searching the library for months now._"Had I A Claim To Fame?", "Has Been" , "Have You Ever Made A Just Man?" , "Helen All Alone" , "Henrik Ibsen", "His Wife's Deceased Sister", Halbert And Hob, Halcyon Hangs O'er Ocean, Halcyone, Half a Hero: A Novel , Half A Man, High School Boys in Summer Camp, High School Boys' Canoe Club, , High School Boys' Fishing Trip, High School Boys' Training Hike; or, Making Themselves "Hard as Nails", High School Captain of the Team, High School Freshmen, High School Left End, High School Pitcher, Hints And Helps For Married Partners._

_ His Country, His Creed, His Dead Wife's Photograph,His Desire, His Dog , His Dog , His Immortality, Historic Buildings ,Historic Thames, Historical Apology For The Irish Catholics , Historical Associations , Historical Difficulties , Historical Monuments Of Ireland , Historical Mysteries ,Historical Mystery (The Gondreville Mystery), An Historical Nights' Entertainment, First Series, An Historical Nights' Entertainment, Second Series, Historical Novels , Histories, History by William-Watson, History by James-Ford-Rhodes, History by Ambrose-Bierce, History by D.-H.-Lawrence, History And Heroes Of Medicine, History of a Crime, The , History Of Ali Cogia, The History Of Ali Cogia, A Merchant Of Bagdad, The , History Of An Idea, History Of Babylon._

_ History Of Dona Maria D'avalos And The Duke D'andria , History of Dwarf Long Nose, The , History Of England, The History Of Florence And Of The Affairs Of Italy, History of Mr. Polly, The , History Of New Words, History Of Over Sea, The, History Of Pendennis, History Of Photogen And Nycteris, TheHistory Of Prince Slugobyl Or The Invisible Knight, The History Of Rasselas, Prince Of Abissinia, The History Of Sakata Kintoki, The History of Sesshomaru and Rin..._

...and we finally found the book. Hours until we finally got to the right page. "The prophecy is foretold that the 20th generation from Sesshomaru and Rin would be named after them and married. If this doesn't happen the world will come to an end."read Sesshomaru.

"So that's why we were engaged since birth. I feel sad for them." I said.

"They loved each other so much that they killed themselves."Sesshomaru said quietly.

"It's sounds a bit like Romeo and Juliet."

"True." he said as he looked down at me lovingly and left the room.

After I flipped a few pages to read more about the old Sesshomaru. "He hated hanyou?!He kills and eats humans?! He is never satisfied! He even killed his mate!...The future Sesshomaru may have some of these. Oh no." _I'm leaving this place for once and forever!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoyed the chap? Wondering what will happen next? Review and read on! Sry for the short chap. I wanted to get on with the main story!**

**Words: 478**  
><strong>Updated: 1403/2015**


	8. Chapter 8: Three years later

**Wish you a happy married life!**

**Chapter 8: Three years later**  
><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

It has been 3 year since Rin has gone missing. I miss her more than anything. I looked for her here and there for a whole year. Unfortunately, there has been no sign of her ever since the day we found the prophecy book. I wonder why she left. I heard rumors she ran away with her guard Toki but then again...why would she? Did I not satisfy her? After a year I kind off fell into a depression but now I am better. All because I met her...Kagura.

She's nice. She helped me overcome my pain. I never told her my Rin's name or showed Rin's picture to her. She always came to my house but my Rin's pictures are in my room. I look at Rin every night before I go to bed, every time I'm sad and every morning she is the first thing I see, so I have a feeling that the day will be great and I could finally find her.

Today is the first time I'm coming to Kagura's house. I'm here for her birthday. I lifted my right hand and press the bell expecting to see Kagura the door. Instead I see a little child dressed in black with a hood covering his or her face. "Who ich it?" the child asked.

"Sesshomaru."

"Mish Kaguraa, Mischer Cechomaru is here." called the child and then next minute Kagura stands in front of me.

"Thank you very much, Shin. Now call him in, would you dear?" she said with a smile.

"Come in Mischer Cechomaru." the child said making me chuckle.

"How is this young one Kagura?" I asked curiously.

"Oh this is Shin. I mean Shinnomaru. He is the son of one of my personal maids."

"Then why doesn't he show his face?"

"His mother Rin said he is not allowed to be seen in public." _Rin? Did she say Rin? Is it her? No it can't be!_

"Where is his mother now?"

"Why?"Kagura asked.

"I want to ask her why she does this to him."

"Oh..she does it to herself."she stated.

"Momma says never chow anchione." the child said before he went away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it Rin? Or not? What is the relation between Kagura and Sesshomaru? Haha read on and review! Sry for short chap! I'll try to make the rest longer.**

**_Baby language_ translation:  
><strong>**_Mish Kaguraa_= Miss Kagura  
><strong>**_Mischer Cechomaru_ = Mister Sesshomaru  
><strong>**_chow_= show  
><strong>**_anchione_ = anyone**

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 441<br>****Updated: 21/03/2015**


End file.
